1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transplanter used to plant vegetable seedlings in truck farms or to carry out similar agricultural works, engaging with the ground.
2. Prior Art
In general, planting units are mounted on vehicles or trailers hauled by tractors or the like, so as to form the transplanters. The prior art planting units are designed to be displaceable only in a vertical direction.
Whenever the transplanting trailers run along ridges, those units are controlled to rock up and down to follow upper surfaces of the ridges so that the seedlings are planted therein at a constant depth. However, the trailers or vehicles often sway sideways relative to ridges. In such an event, the planting units will fail to plant the seedlings in correct, for instance middle, zones of those ridges. This is one of the drawbacks in the prior art planting units.